This is dangerous, but let's not call it love
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: Emma Swan is the Executive Editor of a major newspaper in Boston and though her job is demanding she feels like she's living in a constant dejá-vu. One day she enters a silly chat room and ends up being sucked into something she never thought she could crave. Regina is just a name on a screen, just a conversation at 2 am in the morning untill the day she isn't. BDSM SwanQueen
1. Meetings and greetings

**All the character's names belong to OUAT and the writers.**

 **This one is for Theresa, the inspiration behind every word you'll read even though she will never know this exists.** **Thank you Theresa for being so infuriating.**

 **BDSM but nothing too strong.**

 **Enjoy, R &R. **

**Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **(I have to thank my amazing beta reader for making this chapter acceptable, thank you mermaidrina)**

* * *

It was another Friday night alone at home, past midnight and she had just finished revising the last paragraph of the article sent to her earlier that night by one of her interns. The boy, no older than 21, wasn't completely without talent but there was a lack of attention to details that desperately needed to be dealt with. Emma herself wasn't much older than him, she had started to work as an intern for that newspaper the moment she finished high school, back then and without a proper degree Emma's job resumed to the enticing task of fetching everyone's coffee. However, even though luck had never been plentiful in her life, one of the senior editors found her commitment to her job worthy of reward and asked her what she really wanted to do with her life. The answer had been quick and short, to write. From that day on her life changed drastically , a scholarship to one of the three most prestigious universities in the country, a position as an intern and ten years later there she was, Executive Editor. The once dream j ob quickly became a burden, even though her staff was always ready to go, controlling an entire publication was everything but freeing.

Emma got up from her desk, massaging her temples and walking around the room eyes closed, another headache, another sleepless night. After grabbing a cup of coffee from her kitchen she resumed to her desk and entered one of her usual chat rooms.

She had created an account on that site a few months before hoping that some random conversations with strangers could help her relax, but that had proved to be useless. Just as in real life, the site was full of empty heads, full mouths and vain egos that she had no patience to encourage.

All the rooms she had scanned had proven themselves disappointing, so that night she decided to try new ones, something a bit different maybe, so she clicked the first chat name she found and just like that she was inside the chatroom "Kneel and beg, my chains, your bed ".

Why she entered that chat room was nothing more than a coincidence, Emma quickly realized the nature of that chat. She was no prude – far from that – but she had never engaged in anything even remotely close to BDSM.

 ** _Knee now Angelica, submit to me deeply and maybe I'll let you kiss my feet as a treat later_**

 _Yes Mistress, my place is at your feet._

 ** _Are you topless Angelica?_**

 _As you commanded Miss..._

 ** _On your bed?_**

 _Yes Miss._

 ** _Oh aren't you a little slutty slave?_**

 _I am indeed Mistress._

 ** _Maybe a spanking is needed?_**

 _If you say so Ma'am._

Emma was suddenly glad she hadn't taken a sip of her coffee since she logged in or her screen would've been ruined at that moment. Not only had she entered a BDSM chat room, she had entered what it seemed to be a lesbian BDSM room.

Every bone in her body was telling her to leave the chat. Emma considered herself a strong independent woman and had been taught that submission was humiliating and even ridiculous. Watching some girl being called a slutty slave even in a silly chat room was making her stomach turn.

There were 3 people in the chat room with Emma, the girl whose name she deduced to be Angelica, the other woman with "LeatherXMistress" as a pen-name and another woman that had remained as silent as Emma. Suddenly a private message popped up on her screen.

 **ReginaAppleM:**

 _You seem rather quiet compared to the women that usually appear in this room._

 _May I ask if it's your first time here?_

 _Don't mind Miss Elena, she barks too much, she lacks finesse as many others around here._

Emma was torn between answering, leaving the main chat and ignoring the message, she got up to fetch herself a fresh cup of coffee getting back to her computer a few minutes later finding yet another message on her screen.

 **ReginaAppleM:**

 _I hope Elena didn't scare you away, I can assure you we're not all the same._

The blonde decided to answer, after all it was just a message. She sat down on her desk and started typing up a reply .

 **WarriorBard2016:**

 _Don't worry I'm not easily scared not even by Elena's clear lack of finesse._

 _Yes, it is my first time here._

 _You seem rather quiet as well, maybe a trace shared by both of us._

After reading the message a few times – perfectionism comes with the job – Emma sent it and turned her attention to the main chat again, Regina hadn't participate in it yet but the other two women seemed to be having an awful lot of fun. Emma couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of someone feeling good about being called slave, kneeling in front of someone – man or woman – should be degrading not enjoyable, and yet that girl seemed to be basking in the idea of this Elena humiliating her in front of two complete strangers even if just verbally.

Emma wasn't even paying attention to the other two women, she was waiting for a new message to appear on her screen, that Regina had been the only person on that site that hadn't started up a conversation with her with a "Hey babe wanna hook up?". It was refreshing at very least. Suddenly another message popped up on her screen.

 ** _11.31 pm_ ReginaAppleM:**

 _We're not all like Elena, she's too rude sometimes for her own good._

 _I only speak when I have something to say, sometimes knowing when to say nothing is how one shows true intelligence, don't you think?_

 _If I may ask, why are you here ?_

 ** _11\. 33 pm_ WarriorBard2016:**

 _So you're also a Dom like Elena?_

 _I agree, silence can be a hard language to master, I see that all the time at my job._

 _Honestly? By mistake, decided to click on a random room and here I am._

 ** _11.35 pm_ ReginaAppleM:**

 _I can assure you, I'm nothing like Elena. However, I am a Dom but I do switch, just not very often._

 _I would ask you about your job but the not knowing can be quite alluring._

 _And why did you stay?_

Emma typed an answer twice erasing it afterwards. She was asking herself the same question, not only about the chat room but about the site too. She had no idea why she had created that account. She was a very busy woman with a very demanding job and yet there she was, spending hours of sleep on a site watching a girl being humiliated and chatting with a complete stranger that could very well turn out to be some kinky pervert. However, there was something about her speech that showed an intelligence Emma was rarely faced with, so she typed a third reply and sent it before she could question it or her sanity.

 ** _11.50 pm_ WarriorBard2016:**

 _Why did I stay? Well, I think I stayed out of curiosity, and then you messaged me._

 _Yes, the not knowing can be thrilling. People fear the unknown, they ignore, however, that knowing can be so much more dangerous._

 ** _11.55 pm_ ReginaAppleM:**

 _Curiosity? About the BDSM thing?_

 _If there is anything you'd like to know feel free to ask._

 _You seem elegant, if I may say so. Your speech... it's refreshing._

 _Dear Warrior, real life is calling me and I must go._

 _May I message you later?_

Emma couldn't help but smile at the screen, it was the first time someone called her elegant. Everyone can call you sexy, beautiful, smart, but no one had ever called her elegant in the ways of the mind. No one had ever cared about her speech, Emma never thought someone would. Again she found herself typing up a reply .

 **_11.59 pm_ WarriorBard2016:**

 _Curiosity yes, I've studied the subject a few years ago but there is still much I don't know._

 _You flatter but the words are well received, elegant isn't a common compliment nowadays._

 _Yes, you may message me later._

 _Have a goodnight._

 ** _00.02 am_ ReginaAppleM:**

 _Elegant isn't a common compliment nowadays because elegance isn't a common trait either._

 _I don't flatter, I never do. I speak my mind._

 _I'll message you tomorrow, I have to confess I_ _will_ _be_ _loo k_ _ing_ _forward for it._

 _Goodnight dear Warrior._

Emma had to admit she was intrigued by this woman, elegance, eloquence those were not common traits in the people around her and she often felt extremely annoyed by that. This woman, Regina, however, seemed quite different, like some relic from a different time. Suddenly Emma found herself frowning at the idea of a sixty year old Regina sitting on a couch somewhere talking to her so she quickly clicked on the woman's profile and felt relieved to see that the woman was 37 years old, only six years older than herself.

Twenty minutes later Emma had turned off her computer and was in bed. She knew she had to be up in six hours and yet sleep seemed to be nowhere to be found. Emma had promised to herself again and again to talk to her doctor about her insomnia but work was always first.

It took her an hour to fall asleep and when she did she still had the word elegant in her mind.


	2. Emma

**All my love to my amazingly talented beta reader mermaidrina without whom this story would have never seen the light of day.**

 **Hugs to all the SQ'ers who've made my life a lot better.**

 **Enjoy and please share your thought with me.**

 **Love, Dani.**

At precisely 6am Emma's alarm woke her up, she had a meeting with a few members of her staff in two hours and there were still some papers in need of her attention.

It took her forty five minutes to get herself ready. She looked nice, gorgeous even and yet it all felt so terribly dull to her. Emma had her dream job, an apartment all to herself and yet that same strange and familiar feeling of standing still, nothing new to challenge her, no reason to move faster or push harder.

The first meeting went on quite smoothly, the creative team had always been easy to work and connect with, creative people – as she had found out rather soon – were usually more open to smart discussions about their work without multiple egos getting in the way. Mary Margaret being the head of that team only made Emma's work easier. The woman, only two years older than herself quickly proved to be a wonderful asset and was always bursting with new ideas with an excitement that always seemed to have an effect on those around her.

At half past 3pm Emma had managed to escape from the office and hide in a small coffee shop down the street. The shop was usually very quiet and peaceful and since taking over the Editor position Emma had found out that little moments alone were a bigger bless than people usually gave them credit for.

"Let me guess, a white chocolate mocha Emma?" the waitress asked with a generous smile on her face.

"Yes Marian, you know how I like it"

"Of course, sweet and sprinkled with cinnamon."

Emma smiled back at the dark haired waitress watching her walk back to the counter with that smile still on her lips. It didn't take long for Marian to be back with Emma's drink and the blonde couldn't be more grateful as the lack of caffeine was already getting on her nerves.

"Thank you Marian, this coffee shop is definitely my life saver"

Watching Marian's smile grow wider Emma couldn't help but smile back before taking a sip of her drink and closing her eyes in delight.

"One day all that sweetness will get you sick" the waitress half whispered before winking at her and walking away again leaving Emma trying to ignore the obvious flirting tone in the dark haired woman's voice.

Emma had the first draft for the next day's paper in her hands and was doing the last proof reading when someone sat at her table immediately interrupting her focus.

"Why is a pretty girl like you sitting here all by herself?" the male voice made Emma turn her eyes from the paper to the guest in front of her.

"Excuse me?" she tried to hide her annoyance behind a polite tone but knew she was failing miserably.

"I was just wondering why such a beautiful girl would be here alone" the man should be in his late thirties, dark hair and annoyingly white teeth, looking at him Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Does that really work?" she asked after a pause "You just invite yourself to someone else's table and put on that prince-charming-to-the-rescue smile hoping to find some desperate girl with obviously low standards waiting to be conquered by a lonely knight?"

The man was clearly dumbstruck by Emma's comment and remained quiet for a few seconds before getting up and walking away. The next second the blonde heard laughter building behind her and found Marian trying to control herself. After taking a moment to control her laughter, the waitress served Emma a cinnamon roll gaining a questioning look from the blonde editor.

"On the house, for making my day a lot more entertaining"

"Was he a regular costumer?" Emma asked while taking a bite of the treat.

"He comes here from time to time, tries to pick up a few lonely girls, drinks an espresso and leaves, usually alone, his name is Killian if I'm not mistaken" the waitress explained still clearly amused.

"Does he hit on you too?"

Marian giggled a little before replying "He tried to a few times but gave up once I told him I prefer more feminine company"

Emma was able to disguise her surprise and simply nod taking yet another sip of her mocha, once she glanced at her watch the blonde almost spilled the drink all over the table.

"Shi..." the editor got up with a jump and – after yelling a thank you to Marian and leaving the money to pay for her drink on the table – rushed out of the coffee shop trying not to arrive late to another meeting.

It wasn't until 11pm that Emma found herself home. Too tired to cook she decided to order out some Chinese food and tried to relax on her couch even if just for half an hour.

After eating and making sure she didn't have any important emails to reply to Emma decided to check the chat room from the previous night only to find it empty. The blonde had to admit she was a little disappointed by the fact and was about to close the tab and resume her attempt to find sleep when a message popped up on her screen.

 _ **11.47pm**_ **ReginaAppleM:**

So the Warrior is back,

Is it a habit of yours to be up so late at night?

 _ **11.50pm**_ **WarriorBard2016:**

If that's the case then I see we share the same habit.

I usually sleep a lot, more than I should actually.

Sometimes work, however, can get in the way.

 _ **11.52pm**_ **ReginaAppleM:**

I know the drill all too well dear.

May I ask what made you come online tonight?

Emma looked at the keyboard trying to find the answer to a question she was asking herself too, she was tired so she should have just headed to bed and yet there she was again trying to keep her eyes open talking to some stranger online. Emma never liked social media, she didn't possess a twitter account or even a Facebook account, the only time she would willingly use her computer for anything else other than work was to read one or two online papers to keep up with the competition.

 _ **11.59pm**_ **WarriorBard2016:**

Needed to distract my head from work, I think.

It's hard to shut down your brain after the hustle and bustle of the day,

And you?

 _ **00.10pm**_ **ReginaAppleM:**

I have to admit I was hoping to meet you here again.

Apologies for the late reply but someone was requesting my attention.

 _ **00.13pm**_ **WarriorBard2016:**

Don't worry about it.

Someone is requesting your attention?

I hope I'm not interrupting something.

Emma immediately regretted sending that message, she was intruding in a stranger's life and though the blonde was quite used to doing it in her job, she always disliked doing it outside the office.

 _ **00.15pm**_ **ReginaAppleM:**

I'm afraid you are...

Luna is getting really jealous over here.

You know how cats can get when they're hungry.

Adorable little creatures but terribly possessive.

 _ **00.21pm**_ **WarriorBard2016:**

I have to admit I'm not much of an animal person.

You said you were hoping to meet me here again.

May I ask why?

 _ **00.26pm**_ **ReginaAppleM:**

Something about you seems different than most around here.

Is that an acceptable answer?

Also, have you given a thought to the BDSM issue?

Emma had indeed given it a thought, she had thought about it more than what she would like to admit. She was curious about it, about why people would want to hurt or be hurt and how could someone take pleasure from inflicting pain to another. The whole thing was very new to her and though she had thought about searching for more information online the time was not on her side.

Emma's sex life had been normal, at least she thought so, she had had a few boyfriends and the sex wasn't bad and she had never thought, let alone tried anything like that.

 _ **00.30pm**_ **WarriorBard2016:**

I'll accept that answer.

I'm flattered.

I haven't had the time to think about it honestly,

Too many meetings.

 _ **00.45pm**_ **ReginaAppleM:**

One thing you should know about me is that

I hate repeating myself. As I said before, I do not flatter darling.

However, I do not want to make you uncomfortable in any way,

If the issue pesters you in any way I'll cease to insist on it.

 _ **00.50pm**_ **WarriorBard2016:**

So, you have a cat?

After sending the short reply Emma felt like face palming herself but the truth was, the issue did make her uncomfortable. The other woman would probably think of her as a silly little prude but not once before in her life had she imagined herself in any kind of BDSM situation, let alone in a _lesbian_ BDSM situation. During the course of life Emma had dated a few guys, none of them had been bad for her, none of them had been good for her either. Attraction wasn't something unknown to her but it had always been something brief and transient, nothing worth more than a thought. One thing Emma knew for sure, however, was that she had never been attracted to a girl. Yes, there were beautiful women out there and once or twice Emma had found herself sparing a few glances to a gorgeous brunette on a street or to a ravishing blonde on a company meeting but nothing more than that, a few glances here and there with no particular reason. Her closest friends used to tell her that they just couldn't picture her with a man by her side, but they couldn't picture her with a woman either. Confronted by such comments Emma would simply share a laugh and shake her head and yet a bitter thought crossed her mind more than once, maybe she was meant to be alone, no man or woman, just Emma and her job, Emma and her success. Just Emma.


End file.
